DIO's new world
by Theone3028
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR JOJO PARTS 3, 6 AND MHA SEASON 4(PARTIALLY)) DIO has been transported to a new world of heroes and villains during his prime before fighting Jotaro, how will they handle the arrival of evil incarnate in this world of quirks not stands?


**Hey guys, guess what, it's finally out, I know I took my time with this one but I really had a few good ideas for this one, I still have some things for this under my sleeve, so be ready, thanks for reading as always, leave a review if you like and see ya later.**

* * *

**-xxx-**: Time resumes (Outside DIO's POV).

"Kono DIO da!"= speech.

'Must be the work of an enemy stand'= thinking.

"**Dojyaan^^^n**"= Stand shout/ name or ability

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

At the dark shore of a midnight Musutafu, a little girl with red eyes and white hair was running through the trash, she was running from something, no, someones, a group of men were also there, all but one of them wore dark clothes and masks, one of them had a flashlight and was also bigger than the others, he was motioning to the other five men with hand signals that she didn't understand, right next to him was a man with black hair and a white special uniform.

The little girl kept running, and running, she knew what would happen if she was caught, she couldn't stop, no matter what.

"Hey! there she is!" yelled one of the men, pointing in her direction.

"Finally got that brat!" said the leader running in her direction, then being joined by the other men.

She got even more scarred, she started to look around for something to hide on, she saw a large box, bigger than a tall man from her point of view, she ran up to the box and tried to open it, but it being too heavy didn't let her do that so instead she ran and hid behind the box, she curled up in a ball and rested her back on the back wall of the box, she could hear the men getting near to her, their steps echoing in the mounts of trash around them.

**Clung….**

The box behind her made a sound, almost as if someone inside moved.

"_Wryyyyyyyyy…_", she jumped as she heard the whisper of someone, no, something inside the box, making its presence known to her, she crawled forward to stay away from the box.

**Clung…. Clung….**

"Hey!, I think she's inside the box!" yelled one of the men.

She crawled back to the shadow of the box, she could see the flashlight of the leader pointing at the box reflecting on the trash in front of her, she covered her mouth and held her breath.

**Clung…. Clung…. Clung….**

"Yeah, she's definitely in there" said one of the men.

"Are you sure? I mean, she's too young to even lift the top".

"Do you have a better idea?" asked another man.

"Stop talking you idiots…. Open the box" said the leader.

She heard as the men approached the box, the sand coiling and moving away by each of their steps.

"Wow, how did this thing end up here?" said one of the men tapping and touching the box.

"Don't know, Don't care" said the other man.

"Wait guys" one of the men said, making her flinch.

Another flashlight light, although smaller, appeared in front of her.

"Look at the gems!", she looked back and did see the shiny stones behind her, they were some of the prettiest thing she has seen.

"Shouldn't we take some out, take them to the boss?".

"The boss? Ha! we should keep these to ourselves!".

"Shut up you nutheads! Let's get what we came here first for…" said the Leader with a commanding voice.

They started to move up the lock holder, unlocking the box, they lifted the top of the box...

"What the!" said one of the men before she heard something piercing into him, making the man make bubbling noises from his neck.

"Who do you think you are? you freak!" yelled the other man.

She closed her eyes and curled up as that man too started to do the same terrifying noises as the other, the other men screamed in anger, they also said some words that she didn't understand as well, then, the thing that came out of the box spoke.

"Would any of you mind informing where I, DIO, find myself?" the thing asked, his tone of voice so soft, so loving, it was the most beautiful she ever heard in her life, it calmed her completely.

"Drop them you hobo!" yelled the leader.

However, she heard as something happen to the men that were chasing her, they made noises of pain and screams, she didn't know what was happening, but she didn't want to know she didn't want to know she didn't want to know she didn't want to know she didn't want to know she didn't want to know she didn't want to know….

"Is something wrong, Child?" said the angelic voice.

She looked back, the box was now closed and the thing, no, the man that was inside the box was standing up, looking down at her, he had blond hair and golden eyes, he was muscular but a bit thin as well but not so much to look like the man with the scary crow mask but not so much he was massive.

They stared at each other, the man waiting for her to speak.

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

"So we finally meet…." Polnareff said looking up the stairs to the evil being standing on top of them.

"DIO!" he yelled to call the attention of DIO.

DIO clapped in amusement as he enjoyed seeing the fly at the bottom of the spiders web.

"Congratulations, Polnareff. You've avenged your sister and managed to travel from The Far East to make it here" he said with a joyful smile.

"Heh! If you want to give me a prize for that, how about you give me your life?" he said before grabbing one of the beautiful curtains of his mansion and spitting some of his blood onto it, thus angering him.

"Hehehehehe….." he laughed in a low and elegant way while he raised his right hand with his index finger up. "I shall give you a chance" he proceeded to point down the stairs as he continued talking. "Go down two steps, and I'll let you join my side again. But if you'd rather die, then by all means climb those stairs" he said with a menacing aura.

Polnareff didn't move for a second, showing his resolve.

"When we first met… I allowed my fear of you take control, I ended up giving in to a great evil, from that moment, my life became empty, it was far more terrifying than death! My life was only doing your bidding" he then sniffed the curtain he stained as he remembered being implanted with the meat bud, "But now… I'm not afraid of you at all, all I have is the will to fight you, since I met Jotaro and the others, and experienced this 45-day journey and the death of my friends" Avdol and Iggy appeared on his mind, "My fear for you has disappeared!" he claimed with the most determined look he had seen.

He licked his lips, he knew what to do with him.

"Very well then, if you believe so… then climb those stairs" he calmly said while crossing his arms.

Polnareff took a step up, the moment he took the step everything lost color as Polnareff stopped moving.

**(Play ZA WARUDO sound effect)**

"Heh" he smile and then went down the stairs, picked up Polnareff, placed him down two steps before going back to his original place before everything gain color again.

"Oh, I see, Polnareff, heh, heh, heh, you went down the stairs, you decided to be my subordinate after all!" he said as he giggled.

"Huh?".

Polnareff looked confused and looked at where he was, he noticed he was a step lower than where he started, he tried to go up the stairs once more, **(Play ZA WARUDO sound effect),** but he stopped time once more and placed him down two steps again before going back to where he was.

"What the…?" he looked down as he yelled in confusion, "I… I went _up_ one step! I'm sure!".

"What's wrong, Polnareff? It looks like you're starting to Panic, are you perhaps... Panicking because you're afraid?" he said as he relished on the human's panic, "You thought you climbed up the stairs, but, perhaps you unconsciously went down the stairs out of fright?".

"It can't be! I'm sure I climbed the stairs!" yelled Polnareff **(Play ZA WARUDO sound effect) **before he once again placed him back down the stairs, it was getting boring now so he stopped and sat down on the chair he had next to him.

"Polnareff, have you ever wondered what drives humans to live? To act?" he placed his left arm to support his head as he continued talking, "Humans are driven to overcome their anxieties and fears in order to find a sense of security, people seek fame, power and money, all for a sense of security, people get married and make friends to feel secure too, doing things for the sake of others, for love, for peace, for one's family and country… All of it just to feel better about themselves, humans live in order to ensure their safety and security" he shifted his legs and continued, "The question I pose you is this: What is it about being my subordinate that is distasteful to you? You can easily get everything I just mentioned simply by doing my bidding".

Polnareff sweated as he froze in place because of the terror he felt.

He removed his left hand and put his right hand to his chin, touching it with his index finger, "Admit it, it frightens you to risk your life in order to challenge me, you're such a skilled stand user… It would be a waste to kill you. Come, forget about the Joestar party and become My _eternal_ subordinate…" his hair flowed with the air, "After all, I can offer you _eternal_ security".

Polnareff looked nervous for a second before looking at him with determination.

"You heard me, DIO! I already died once! If it costs me my life to figure out your stand's ability, then let it be!" he yelled as he jumped forward and summoned **Silver Chariot**.

"Hmph!... Then so be it" he stood up and took a menacing pose as **Za Warudo **appeared behind him, "Then you must die! Polnareff!".

"Is that **Za Warudo**?! Bring it!".

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" he yelled as he was about to enjoy what was about to happen.

**クラッシ****! (Crash!)**

A wall behind Polnareff exploded as the sun and three figures stood in it.

"Mr. Joestar!" happily yelled Polnareff at the sight of his partners.

"Rest easy, Polnareff, we're here" declared the old man.

He smirked and retreaded to the shadows, heading to his coffin, he had an idea of what to do with them.

"Hm?" he stopped as he started to see something strange in front of him, the wind and dust of the area around him moved faster than before, were his eyes tricking him, was this the effect of Jotaro Kujo's **Stand**? Then two figures appeared before him, a being that seemed heavenly and alien with horse legs and head on its bottom and humanly body on its top and someone else he couldn't see right beside it.

"DIO…?" muttered the other entity.

"P-Pucci?" he said as his eyes twitched as the unknown entity now became clear, it was the only living human being that he could call his friend, or something near to it, the man of color and faith in god stood in front of him with the light of the other entity shining behind him, his right eye was damaged and bleeding on his priest outfit along with his white colored hair, staining both in the process, he looked transparent, almost like a ghost.

"DIO" said Pucci as he moved his hand forward to touch him.

"DIO, come, we must go before they get here" he said as he opened his hand.

'Nani?' he thought as he looked in front of him.

He tried to touch him but seemed to be repelled by an invisible force.

"Dammit, even **Made in Heaven** can't achieve it" said Pucci who now walked backwards.

"Pucci? what's the meaning of this?" he asked as he now walked in his direction.

"I cannot allow these events to occur" said Pucci as the light of the entity embraces both of them, "I cannot allow them to do this, I'm sorry DIO, I must do this for our goal, your goal" the light now covered the entire room.

"What's that?!" screamed Polnareff who was getting near them along with the rest.

"Pucci!" he yelled as he summoned **Za Warudo** and tried to reach him, but the light was too strong for him to even see, then it all went white before it all went back to darkness, a darkness he recognized as one of a coffin.

'Where am I?' he thought as he tried to open this coffin, but found it impossible as an invisible force held him and **Za Warudo** down inside the coffin, he then heard the known noises of humans sounded near him, he knew what to do…

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

She looked at the man in his golden eyes, they were luring, promising her kindness and safety that the man with the crow mask would never give her, she tried to open her mouth to talk, to run, but couldn't do so out of fear for what she heard happen to the men pursuing her, the noises of what the man in front of her did to them caused her to feel something she felt before, when she was in _that_ room.

The man walked around the box and was now standing right next to her, he wore golden stylish pants and a golden jacket with a dark skin-tight shirt, he had a heart shaped knee guards, belt, and a headband with it in the front.

"Tell me, child, why were these bugs following you?" he said kneeling beside her.

She stepped back to the end of the left side of the box and trembled in fear of the man in front of her, he noticed this and decided to move back as to not scare her anymore, he then looked at her face but more towards her right side.

"Were you born with it?" he asked looking at the horn she had in her head.

"U-Um….Um….".

"Got you, you brat!" screamed a man that jumped from behind her and grabbed her by the hand and moved her in front of him, his fingers became as sharp as a knife and then pointed his index finger to her throat.

"You move, I kill her" the man had a hole through his head with blood coming out of it, he was thin and had red hair with a reddish orange eyes with a white special uniform on, stained with blood.

"Ho ho, you're still alive? Interesting…." said the man crossing his arms.

"That's right you damn bastard, I don't know how you got us all in a second, but I won't lower my guard now" he slightly pierced the girls throat, "Listen, I didn't come here to this dumpster to mess with some heaven's gate blondie looking motherfucker, so how about I go my way and you go back to your goddamn coffin or somewhere else, okay?" he said as he stepped back, causing the girl to sniff and grunt in pain, "Shut up you monster, The Boss is gonna be real mad once you get baaAACCCRRRGGG!" he suddenly began to scream as his skin seemed to move a bit by itself and veins grew and expanded in his body, "WWWHHHHAAATTTT THHHHHEEE HEEELLL!" he yelled as his body now seemed to get smaller and younger, she knew why this was happening, he was grabbing her hand after all.

"Seems my suspicions were right…" said the man touching his chin as she let go of her attacker who now looked several years younger.

"What the hell?!" yelled the now teenager thug as he gripped his right hand, "You damn monster, you used it me! You used your goddam q-" he was cut of as a yellow fist went through his heart, clenching it in midair.

"I see… so you aren't like me" declared the man who had seemingly teleported behind him, "Then what you just did a second ago must be the work of your **Stand**" he said as the arm freed itself and seemingly disappeared.

"What… The hell… You're t-talking about?..." he asked as the life on his eyes disappeared.

"Hm, so you call your **Stand** by something else?...Hm... Doesn't matter anyways" he declared as the thug died right in front of her.

"You on the other hand" he said now looking at her with his eyes, she knew she was about to die at his hands, who wouldn't kill her? She was a monster.

"Tell me, why were they after you?" he asked as knelt in front of her.

"I- I'm a m-monster… I shouldn't run away, people… die because I try to get away..." she whispered without hearing the previous question.

The man looked at her confused at the answer but seemed willing to keep going, "What a coincidence, so am I" he said as he showed his fangs, "And we monsters must stay together" he said as he offered her a hand.

She didn't know what to do at that moment, no one had ever treated her like that since her mother gave her up, it wasn't something she would call as a huge act of kindness, but it was something she hadn't seen in a long time, she was being treated as a person, a person, a small ray of hope entered her eyes as she didn't take his hand, she knew better than to harm him.

"I see, you still can't control your **Stand**, we can work on that later" he said as he walked past her and headpadded her, "First, I must know where I, DIO, find myself" he said as he was heading out of the beach while fondling his chin with his right hand.

She looked at him as he walked pass the trash mountains, she looked down at her hands and then back up at him, and followed.

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

The moon and lights of the city shined on him as he looked at the streets of what he guessed was a japanese city, he knew thanks to his 4 years of research of '**Heaven**' and what he missed during his 100 year slumber, however, he didn't recognize this city nor its people, the humans here were like his zombies during his beginnings, although not as dead nor as horrific as them, a cactus man, a reptile man, a woman with multiple arms, there was no end to the size and differences between each of the humans that it raised several questions within his head.

'Most humans don't have **Stands**, especially the kind that changes one's body to such an extent, it's impossible for such an amount of humans to acquire **Stands** and not have it cause mass chaos through the world…' he continued thinking as the small white haired girl held onto his yellow jacket, 'Nor is the stone mask behind this, that man from before didn't have the essence of a vampire running through his veins nor do I feel any vampire among these humans', he turned around and picked up the girl with **Za Warudo** and made sure he didn't touch her hands as she stared directly at it, which gave him another headache, how could a **non-stand** user see it? There had to be something behind it, he continued thinking until he got to another question that bothered him.

'Why would Pucci do this to me?' it didn't make sense that Pucci would betray him by joining the joestars or someone else, he wouldn't do this unless he was 100% sure it was for the good of God, him or humanity, not only that but what he said: 'I cannot allow them to do this' had to mean something with his current situation, he only needed to think, which he did.

"I see" he said to himself as reached the answer in his mind.

'So I failed and the Joestars managed to defeated me' he thought as he moved a bit of his hair a bit with a slight sense of distaste, he had already expected this to be a possibility when he wrote his journal that he left back in Egypt, but the smile on his face showed how his happiness overshadowed the distaste he felt, even after his defeat followed by his death, **Heaven** was still achieved by Pucci, not only that but he had saved him from his fate and placed him in this new world, future or an alternate reality of his own.

'I must go back and find him, but first...'.

"Child, do you know any libraries around here?" he asked as he walked towards the edge of the roof with **Za Warudo** and the girl closely behind him.

She moved her head from side to side in response.

"Well then, those men said something about 'The Boss' being mad at you for leaving, is this "Boss" your father?" he asked while looking at her.

"N-no, he isn't, m-my mom g-gave me a-away after I... p-papa…" she couldn't finish the last few words and began crying.

'So she developed her power and accidentally tested it on her father… Then her mother gave her away to this "Boss" because of it' he then began to think of something to help him in this situation, 'If I were to find this 'Boss' and implant a flesh bud…' the chances of this "Boss" having a good amount of resources and knowledge about his situation were mixed, but he had to make sure, he turned back and looked at the girl.

"Do you know where this 'Boss' lives at?".

She nodded.

"Alright then, let's pay him a visit, shall we?"

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

Kai Chisaki, also known as Overhaul was a man of will and belief, he believed- no, he knew- that these 'Heroes' and 'Villains' were nothing more than a mere symptom to a disease that has plagued this earth for generations now, 'Quirks' as everyone calls them are useful for most people, some of them could even be considered a gift, the same thing was said by king Midas and his ability to turn everything to gold before he turned his own daughter into a golden statue, and just like in the story he too would find a way to turn everything touched by this cursed power back into what it was before.

But for this he was going to need manpower, loyalty, money, a plan and most importantly... Her, Eri was the centerpiece of this entire operation, of the entire future of this world, of the future of the Yakuza….

He had taken care into planning and enacting everything about his plan ever since she had developed her Quirk and 'The incident' happened, who would help him, who to truly trust, who could be thrown away in a pinch and who was worthy of keeping around after the ball started rolling, who to bribe and who to threaten… Everything was already taken into consideration by him.

He did this too to recruit 'The Eight Expendables' and get some money for his operation, the latter was hard as hell to get when it comes to convincing a major Villain or Villain group to fund him, most would laugh in his face or rob him rather aiding him on his quest, so he had to get it by working for them, selling drugs and other kinds of jobs such as selling info and digging for dirt on some heroes, the latter being the most profitable of the bunch for obvious reason.

He could safely say that he was on the right path to achieve his goal, but there was one thing that he had to know for sure before he started, one thing that would destroy the entirety of his plan if not checked and accounted for.

All for one's current state.

He knew the so called 'Dark Emperor' of Japan wasn't dead, such a man wouldn't die without having mass ripples and a huge power vacuum appearing in the criminal underworld in his stead, so he needed to know for sure if there was a vacuum to be filled by him and him alone, so he needed to keep his strength on check and have everything under control and in place for when the time came for a new secret leader to rise.

But if life had taught him anything was that not everything would go according to plan, sometimes a series of events would come to play and cause a ripple in the water or crack a piece of the mirror, a setback to be sure but not one that couldn't be dealt with.

That was his current situation at the moment, the centerpiece of his hole operation was currently missing, Eri, he had already sent a group of his men after her but he hasn't heard from them in a while and he started to get worried, he needed them to get her now before she could go out of his reach and cause him a major set back, right now he was sitting in the meeting room he had for when he got to met someone new for the Yakuza, his white gloved hands touching one another as he waited for the report to come in from the walkie talkie in front of him.

"Where could that brat have run to take them this long!?" said Mimic, real name Joi Irinaka, who was in his disguise at the moment, his real eyes peeking through the dark holes for eyes his disguise had as he counted a stash of money.

"I don't know, but they should have come back by now, Hari, heard anything from your end?" he asked while he turned his head looked at his friend Hari Kurono, also known as Chronostasis who was resting on the wall behind the couch and next to a blue button on the wall.

"Nothing, they've gone radio silent" he said as he took out his gun from his white coat and opened it to check the ammunation, he got to see the cylinder full of his specially made darts in it before he closed it and placed his weapon away.

"Should we head out, Kai?" said his friend, it was true actually, he should go out and take care of this himself.

Mimic seemed to agree with idea as he finished counting his money, "Yeah, Let's check with the othe-".

"HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME! BOSS?!" screamed a voice of one of his subordinates from his walkie talkie, he quickly grabbed it and pulled it up to his face.

"What's the situation up there?" he asked as he pressed the button for the walkie talkie.

"An invader sir, some blond motherfucker just entered, he's killing everyone! He's got the little monster with him too!" Overhauls eyes widen at that.

"Whatever you do, do not bring him here!" he yelled through it as he stood up from his seat, he needed to get 'The Eight Expendables' ready right now.

"AHHH!-...".

"Don't worry, I'll be visiting you soon enough" said a different voice from that of his subordinate.

"Mimic! Hari!".

"On it", "On it" they both said at the same time as Mimic took a dose of "Boost" he had on his real person and Hai pressed the button to his side, triggering an alarm that would only be heard in the rooms of the expendables.

Mimc ripped through his costume right next to the wall as the drug kicked in, jumping inside of it immediately and becoming one with, now being capable of controlling its shape he went on to fight whoever was attacking them.

Overhaul and Hari quickly ran out of the room and headed towards the entry of the tunnel, they ran for a while before they saw other members of The Eight Expendables in front of them at the end of the tunnels, it seemed they got ready the moment the alarm sounded.

Rappa and Tengai stood right beside each other, Rappa of course overshadowing his partner in only size and impatience with his reddish brown hair coming from the ripped end of his specially made full face plague mask, his white shirt covering only half way up to his arms and stopping at his dark pants, his partner Tengai on the other hand seemed relaxed, this was demonstrated by his calmly closed eyes over his half face plague mask, his arms calmly resting inside of his robes that ended at his boots.

Nemoto and Sakaki stood around each other, Sakaki was clinging to the ceiling by a pipe as he drank away, much of the alcohol dropping into his bear chest since he wasn't wearing a shirt at the time, Nemoto on the other hand simply stood still like a normal person trying his best to ignore his partner, his dark robes, long hat and dark crow mask helping in his endeavor to not be noticed by him.

Katsukame, Setsuno, Hojo and Tabe stood next to one another in anticipation of what would happen next, Tabe being the one most impatient of the bunch due to his quirk, his head cleary moving with impatience under his ragged burlap mask with his wide eyes showing through the eye sockets of said mask, this annoyed his partners Setsuno and Hojo very slight since they were used to his behavior, Hojo, the bald of the group was less annoyed than his blond friend, Setsuno.

"Everyone! Get ready, we don't know who this bastard may be" yelled Overhaul as he got near them.

Almost as if on queue the entrance exploded as a golden fist lingered after its destruction before it disappeared in mid air, a man appeared now in its frame along with a child next to him.

"So you are the heads of this Yakuza group?" _**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_, asked the figure as he descended the steps slowly with a menacing aura surrounding him, the small child walked behind it, the frame of the child was now being illuminated and allowed them all to know who it was even though they already knew who it was.

"Eri! Come back here right now! Or I'll kill him!" yelled Overhaul as a vein was showing in his forehead.

The girl seemed to be scared for a second and clenched to the jacket of the figure as they finally reached their level, he could now see the features of the figure, the golden jacket, boots and hair.

"How many times do I have to say it" he yelled as he stepped forward and pass his allies.

"You were born to break people!" he yelled as he reached a hand out in anger.

"Oh no! he's gonna-".

She was cut short as the hand of the man headpadded her, she looked up and seemed to calm herself as the man looked down at her.

"Go play upstairs Eri, I'll call you back once I'm done here" he said as he crossed his arms, everyone else was just waiting their time in case he did anything, after all...

The girl walked up the stairs until they seemingly started to morph and a hand came out from them.

"Got you, you damn brat!" yelled Mimc through the floor of the stairs.

"AHHHH!" yelled Eri as she tried to break free.

**-xxx-**

"HUH!?" Eri looked around confused for a second as she caught up to what happened, instead of being in the arms of Mimic she was now at the top of the stairs with the man carrying her in his arms, for some reason some them could swear they heard a piano.

_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

**(You know what to play)**

"AHHHHGGG" screamed Mimic in pained as everyone but the man noticed that the arm he had just used was missing its hand.

"Eri, go, NOW" said the man with a commanding voice while he looked at her.

Mimic went back into the wall and joined his allies and did his best to stop the bleeding from his hand.

"Shall we begin?" said the man as he jumped down from the entrance and landed with a strong push of air coming along with him.

Rappa, of course being the most battle hungry of them all launched ahead of them, Katsukame joined him along with Tengai as he activated his quirk, Barrier, to protect both Katsukame and Rappa, Mimic manipulated the floor beneath the man and created a pillar to pull the man towards all three of them, Chronostasis and Nemoto pulled out both of their guns as they also jumped ahead and positioned themselves for a clear shot, both of them shot their bullets at the man as all of the previous things happened, Setsuno, Sakaki, Hojo and Tabe also jumped in, all of them activating their quirks, the man seemed to not be impressed at all at their incoming attacks as he was being pushed there by the giant cement pillar under his feet while he crossed his arms.

"You fools! prepare yourselves!" he yelled as he kept his arms crossed.

Everyone got at least a few meters away from him and both bullets were a few inches away from his head before the man started to move.

"**ZA WARUDO!**" yelled the man as he pointed his left finger forward and a golden man appeared in front of him.

**-xxx-**

Everyone but Overhaul felt a slight chill go over their bodies before the pain came, their hands and legs were broken and the culprit was nowhere to be found.

'What…. h-happened?' was the thought they all shared through their minds as they all fell to the ground, the one that was seemingly most affected was Katsukame who had five holes in his neck unlike everyone else.

"What?..." asked Overhaul angrily at the scene before him, his men had been defeated in an instant, how?

"It seems that I, DIO, was correct in my assumption" said someone to his right, he turned only to find this 'Dio' holding Mimic in his grasp by the neck.

"**Za Warudo** truly is the most powerful **Stand** to ever exist" he said as he kept crushing Mimic's throat, causing him to faint before he released him.

"YOU FILTHY RAT!" yelled overhaul as his gloves disintegrated as he moved his hands towards the ground, the moment his hands made contact with it the ground broke away and reshaped it self into spears that headed his way.

"Hm! A range attack? It's useless (Muda da)" yelled 'Dio' as a golden leg manifested right next to his own, making him be propelled forward in the spike's direction.

"**MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!**" he yelled as the golden man once more appeared before him and a rush of sound breaking punches hit the spikes, shattering them all in an instant.

Overhaul ran towards his downed subordinates as he was preparing himself to use his trump card, he was a single step away from touching Rappa's blood, a single touch from his hand and-

"**ZA WARUDO!**".

**-xxx-**

The instant he finished the sentence 'Dio' had somehow warped himself in front of him and he felt as if he was hit by a Road Roller in his chest, he then flew across the room and hit the wall behind him.

"W-what the?..." he didn't asked 'Dio' or himself that question, it was just to someone out there if they could hear him, how had all of this happened, him and everyone he had allied himself with had been defeated in a single night by a one man army.

"The power to reshape anything that you touch including living things is quite a powerful gift for a human such as yourself" said 'Dio' as he approached him.

Overhaul pulled his hand upwards to heal himself.

**-xxx-**

His hand was kicked out of the way by the golden man and held in place by him along with his other free hand, not only that but 'Dio' was now in front of him with his hands touching his waist as he looked down on him.

"Not only that but you also have some competent lackeys, of course, if it weren't for them facing I, DIO, in combat, they might have impressed me".

"The hell you want, Dio?".

'Dio' seemed to frowned when he mentioned his name but quickly smiled once more.

"It's DIO, not merely Dio… Now, I would like to ask you a question" he said as he raised his right hand with his index finger up, " Would you work for me?".

"Fuck you" he said as blood came out of his mouth.

"I expected as much" he said as his hair started to flow as if it was alive, "Either way, you don't have a choice" he said as his hair extended and its ends turned into small flesh drills.

Then everything went to black.

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

**You were expecting an afterword, but it was me, DIO!**


End file.
